


Red Rage

by Starryyeah



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Kidnapping, Lemons, Love, Rape, Romance, Smut, stockolm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A rottmnt red Rage and prime time non t cest rp





	Red Rage

Raph aka Red Rage was heading toward the ring for his match today.

Jill was watching the show with April as sees the undefeated champion stands in the ring.

Kayla who worked as a playboy bunny girl at the cafe next door was getting chased by men again. She slipped into the arena and sat down as she saw red rage.

Leo aka prime time was also watching his brother heading to the ring from the audience. He clapped as did everyone else.

Red rage helps her up and looks at her. "Are you okay?"

April nudges Jil while smiling and gives her the bag. "You already know what these are. Go put them on." 

Jill groaned, but went the change into the outfir.

Kayla stared into his masked face and nodded sighing.  
"I just got chased by guys again is all."

Leo waited for red rage to show up at the ring trying to wait patiently.

"I'll protect you miss." He carefully sets her down and blushed at her outfit.

Jill comes out wearing a pair if super short-shorts that hugged her bug butt snugly with fishnet stockings under them. She was wear a blue shirt with sparkles that spelled "Prime Time's biggest fan". The shirt was cut up in a sexy way that showed her cleavage and back. She was making all 5he guys jaws dropped as she walked back to april.

"You don't have to. I'm used to it by now. It comes with the job I guess," Kayla said sighing.

Leo from the audience saw a sexy hot girl wearing his colors that said his number 1 fan. He smirked and headed over to her direction.

"What's your name?" He looked at her while fixing his mask.

Jill rolls her eyes at the guys who were whistling and catcalling her. She looks over to April who was chuckling.

"You shouldn't have lost the bet, Jill." She smiles at her.

"Kayla red rage. It was nice to meet you but I gotta get back to work bye," Kayla said getting up and walked back to the cafe.

Leo then made it over to where she was and wolf whistled at her as he sat down next to her.  
"Hey baby."

He watched her head back to the cafe. "She will be mine.."

"Hello Prime Time." She looks at him.

Minutes later red rage was declared the winner. Kayla saw from a tv at the cafe that he had won. Once her shift was over she clocked out and was walking home.

Leo praised his brother as his arm was wrapped around Jill's waist declaring to the audience that she was now his girlfriend.

 

Red rage sees her walking home and follows her.

Jill blushes deeply at him as the audience cheers for them.

Kayla sensed she was being watched.  
"I know you're there. If you wanna see me at the cafe come by tomorrow. I work then," she said as she walked.

Leo picked her up bridal style and was taking her back to the lair with him. He wondered where Raph went to.

He quickly pulls her into an alley and covers her mouth.

"Where are we going?' She held onto him.

But Kayla stomped on his foot with her high heel and broke off into a run.

"To my humble abode baby," Leo cooed and practically purred to her.

Raph manages to tie her up once he catches her again.

She blushed at the purring and held onto him.

"What the hell? Red rage?! What're you doing?! Untie me!" Kayla shouted.

Leo entered the lair and took her to his room after he locked his door for some privacy.

"I want you, Kayla and you will be mine.."

She sits down on his bed and stretches.

"Red rage please! I'll give you anything you want! Just not my virginity! Besides don't you have a gf already?!" Kayla sobbed.

Leo turned back to grin at her handing her the controller and he turned on the video game.

"No I dont." He lays her in his bed then closed and locked the door.

She watches the game start and smiles

Kayla who was now terrified and scared and trapped and at his mercy. She gazed into his masked face. She wondered why he wouldn't take it off.

Leo started the game and used two player and they were at level one.

He blindfolds her then kisses her deeply while pulling off her clothes.

She starts playing against him

Kayla started to squeak and whimper into the kiss as her whole body shook in fear.

Leo was so far on level 10 now and he was beating her at mario so far.

He takes off his mask as he kisses her deeply 

Jill smirks as she beats him while playing princess peach.

Kayla just sobbed underneath the blindfold. She moaned into the kiss.  
“Why me red rage?”

Leo groaned in defeat and in annoyance. She won and beat him fair and square.  
“Wanna go again?” He asked her.

He looked at her and kisses her neck. "You're the one for me..."

"Sure thing. Would you like to place a bet on it?"

“Stupid body! I don’t want this though!” Kayla said as her last tear fell down her cheek.

Leo nodded and he started up the game again and he started to play and compete against her.

He kisses her neck and bites it. "I will be gentle.."

She begins playing against him and smiles as she was beating him.

Kayla couldn’t say anymore as her body was drowning in lust she moaned softly.

Leo growled and suddenly got the upper hand and now he was beating her.

"Do you want more?" He licks her neck and looks at her 

Jill smiles when she sees that Leo has won the game.

Kayla sighed and nodded silently.

Leo did a victory dance and thought what to make her do since he won.

Raph smirks as he lays her down to kiss her breasts.

She watched him and smiles.

He kisses her breasts while sucking on both nipples.

She moans out and panted softly.

Kayla moaned out and mewled loudly as she held his head closer to her.

Leo groped and squeezed her breasts roughly while he sucked on her clit.

He gently bites her nipples while rubbing her cilt.

She moans out more and begs for him to continue.

After this one, can we do the tmnt 2012 apocalypse rp again

Sure

Kayla elicited a whimper as she arched her back.

Leo fingered her thrusting two finger in and out of her.

Raph thrusts his fingers into her while sucking on her nipples.

She arches her back as she moans out in pleasure. "Please dont stop master!!"

Kayla now told him to suck on her vagina as she screamed red rage.

Leo rubbed stroked and pressed his fingers deeper and harder into her.

Raph kisses her deeply as he finger fucks her.

Jill screams out master and pulls him closer to her.

Kayla kissed him back moaning as she shuddered.

Leo scissored her g spot and he then took them out and slid little Leo into her.

He spreads her leg as carefully thrusts into her.

Jill moans out and grips his shoulders because she's a virgin also.

Kayla moaned out in pain at first as she cried.

Leo thrusted gently into her then stopped waiting for her to adjust.

He stays still to let her adjust.

Jill kisses him deeply and licks his neck. "Go ahead and fuck me...."

Kayla then mewled out in pleasure telling him to thrust.

Leo nodded and fucked her brains out as he moved roughly into her.

He begins thrusts at a fast speed while French kissing her.

She moans and screams his name while kissing him deeply.

Kayla just whimpered into the kiss letting him dominate her.

Leo kissed her back harshly and chirped thrusting faster and deeper into her.

He thrusts her harder and deeper.

She moans out and was panting softly

Kayla groaned scratching his shoulders arching her back and she came.

Leo hit her g spot and slammed his semen into her grunting.

He thrusts harder and deeper until he finally thrusts into her g-spot with his heavy load of cum.

She finally screams out as she finally came too.


End file.
